


Ships in the Night

by thecryoftheseagulls



Series: Logan Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryoftheseagulls/pseuds/thecryoftheseagulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Repentance quest - Logan Hawke is troubled, and goes to talk to Anders in his clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships in the Night

Having left Sebastian at the Chantry, Logan Hawke feels just as filthy as the Starkhaven prince after what they’ve just seen.

“So many bodies,” he tells the Anders in the healer’s clinic. “There must have been hundreds – maybe thousands – of dead. It makes one wonder how long that demon had been down there, just waiting for those ruins to be unearthed again.”

“And you said there was no magic in the family, but the mother dealt with a demon anyways?” Anders asks, scrubbing at some dirty bandages across the room.

Logan rests his gaze on Anders’ hands and nods, rubbing his hand over the day’s thick stubble on his jaw.

“And to think it’s the mages everyone’s always afraid of, when one power-hungry woman is capable of more depravity than most mages see in a lifetime,” Anders says.

Logan doesn’t respond to that, his eyes distant. “She – it – said I was just as ambitious as Lady Harriman. That Sebastian and I both wished to rise. Is that true, do you think? I’ve never thought of myself as…greedy. Not that I turned down the opportunity to take back the Amell estate and make a name for myself here. I thought that was for Mother, mostly. Maybe a part of me wanted it too.” He drops his gaze to the floor and knits his dark brows, looking lost.

Anders drops the bandages in the bowl and reaches for a towel, crossing to stand in front of the other mage. He puts his hands on Logan’s shoulders.

“Look at me, Logan.” When Hawke complies, Anders says firmly, “There is nothing greedy or dark inside of you, my friend. You are the best man I know. That was just the demon talking. Don’t let it get to you.”

Logan puts his hands around Anders’ wrists and gives a small smile.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “It’s just…so much death, and the whole Harriman family enslaved to demons, all for personal gain…makes one wonder. No one is really distant from that kind of evil, are they? Everyone has a price, it said. Mages and everyone else. I can’t pretend I’m any different.”

Anders laughs at him. “The day you deal with a demon, Hawke, is the day the world ends.”

“You don’t think there are things in this world I would kill for, things I would do anything to protect?” Logan’s brow creases and his blue eyes burn earnestly up at the other mage.

Anders drops his hands and turns away. “Killing and dealing with demons are two very different things. I know you better than to think you’re capable of that.”

Logan watches Anders cross back to the basin where the bandages are soaking and notices the hunch to Anders’ shoulders. He gets up and goes to stand behind the healer.

“You look tired. Long day for you too?” Logan hesitates a moment and then grips Anders’ shoulders with hands calloused by long years of wielding a staff (as both a weapon and an amplifier of his magic). He kneads the skin between Anders’ shoulder blades with his thumbs. The other man stiffens slightly and then sighs and relaxes into Logan’s touch.

“Yes. Bloody templars. They’re everywhere these days.”

“I’ve told you you need to find a safer place to keep yourself,” Logan says with a frown. He summons the lowest level of lightning he can manage and sends the sparks down his fingers into Anders’ back. Anders hisses in surprise and arches away under Logan’s hands, and Logan stops immediately. “Sorry,” he murmurs. “Too much?”

“Ah.” Anders glances over his shoulder. “Warn a man before you start threatening to light his paldrons on fire, Hawke. Downright dangerous.”

Logan lets his hands fall back down by his side and protests, “I wasn’t trying to set your robes on fi-” Then he notices the smirk on Anders’ face and narrows his eyes at the other man.

“I didn’t say you had to stop,” Anders says. He tilts his head and glances down Logan’s body casually before he adds, “I’m just saying you might not want to start something with those clever fingers of yours unless you want me to finish it.”

Logan raises his brows. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but I expect that would work to take the tension out of you as well.”

Anders’ mouth opens slightly in surprise and he snickers. “My, Hawke, a side of you I’ve never seen before. How interesting.”

Logan hms and crosses his arms over his chest. “Haven’t you?” he says, his gaze and tone direct.

“I…” Anders looks away and swallows. “I should really finish with these,” he waves a hand at the bandages, “and a few other things as well.”

Logan waits a long moment, watching the other mage with a raised brow, before he nods. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Thanks for the talk, Anders.” He turns to collect his staff and go.

Anders watches Hawke go, twisting the towel in his hands. “Andraste’s knickers, you _idiot_ ,” he mutters to himself when Hawke is out the door. “Happy now, Justice?”


End file.
